U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,449 describes a key-holder of this type capable of carrying a plurality of keys.
It describes a housing in the form of a sleeve or tube which is open at both ends and into which a plug is inserted, the plug including two side cavities each receiving a respective tagged end of a flexible cord. These two tagged ends are disposed face-to-face and the cord forms a loop at each end of the key-holder by running lengthwise through the sleeve in a longitudinal groove provided in the plug.
The plug is held in the sleeve by means of a screw of a resiliently-mounted button.
The assembly is easy to disassemble.
The aim of the present invention is to connect the housing to an object which is to be identified, said object being, for example, a key, or a tool. If the object is a living object it may be a person or an animal.
Thus, the invention must ensure that the cord is held fast in the housing and also that the cord cannot be disassembled so as to ensure that the housing cannot be separated from the associated object, be it living or inanimate. This is not true of the above-mentioned document which is specifically designed to be dismountable.